


Letters Through Time

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions, Romance, Separations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a disparu pendant ces dernières années, incapable de dire à ceux qu'il aime s'il était mort ou vivant. Quand il rentre finalement chez lui, il est surpris de trouver qu'il y a quelques lettres très importantes qui l'attendent.<br/>Post-Hogwarts. EWE. No smut, all feels. Traduction d'un OS de Juliet'sEmoPhase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Through Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852139) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.
> 
> Ceci est une traduction d'un oneshot de Juliet'sEmoPhase qui écrit toujours des merveilles! Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je ne suis que la simple traductrice ! Je tiens à remercier Mayura Seno pour sa correction faite bien en profondeur. Les fautes qu'il reste sont sûrement dû à mon caractère de cochon qui a refusé de faire certains changements.
> 
> Je tiens également à souligner que je suis québécoise. Vous allez retrouver, entre-autre, le verbe "grafigner" à quelque part, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, cela signifie « érafler » « racler » ou « égratigner » selon ce que vous préférez.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite : Bonne Lecture!

**Letters Through Time**

Ces dernières années furent très longues, très éreintantes. Les pieds las d'Harry traînaient alors qu'il montait les quelques marches menant au 12 square Grimmaurd, ses yeux irrités fixant l'habituelle vieille porte qui lui semblait maintenant étrangère, irréelle.

Il toucha le numéro en cuivre de l'adresse vissé contre le bois, le métal refroidi par l'air d'une soirée d'automne. Il n'avait pas de bagages sur lui, sauf la sacoche sans fond que le Ministère lui avait donnée avant de l'expédier d'un petit coin du globe à l'autre. Il la balança dans son dos alors qu'il tournait doucement sa clé et se permettait de revenir dans le sombre bâtiment qu'il avait appelé maison pendant plusieurs années.

Combien de mois cela faisait-il depuis qu'il – ou n'importe qui – avait mis les pieds ici ?

Il avait essayé de calculer pendant son long trajet de retour du Pérou, mais il lui manquait plein de dates et quelqu'un aurait très bien pu venir entre ses vingt-huit et trente-et-un ans. Deux ans et demi.

C'était de sa propre faute, il le savait. Personne n'avait été forcé de participer à la chasse de IDEA, mais avec toute son expérience, il avait été tout désigné pour la tâche et avait été le premier à mettre son nom sur la liste. Les derniers partisans de Voldemort ; la soi-disant International Death Eaters Affiliation. Harry avait été préparé pour quelques mois sur le terrain, c'est pourquoi il avait accepté de remballer sa vie et de partir du jour au lendemain, mais, sérieusement, il avait été idiot. Alors que les mois s'étiraient encore et encore, il oubliait ce qu'était de parler à des gens comme des amis, d'avoir un endroit à appeler maison et même de se regarder dans le miroir et de reconnaître son propre reflet.

Il se tenait là, maintenant, dans la faible lumière du hall, se fixant dans le grand miroir qu'il avait mis à la place du tableau de Mme Black qu'il avait enfin pu décoller du mur. Il avait passé tellement de temps sous différents sortilèges de Glamour lors de ses missions qu'il prit un moment pour apprécier ce qui le fixait en retour. Une forte mâchoire, une peau plus foncée, la cicatrice familière dépassant derrière ses longs cheveux emmêlés qui courbaient autour de ses oreilles et de son cou. Il passa ses doigts de haut en bas de son visage, sentant sa complexion et essayant de trouver du réconfort là-dedans.

Cependant, ce n'était pas facile de ne pas se sentir comme un étranger dans sa propre peau. Il se détourna, se sentant vide.

La place était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, il avait pris le temps d'installer plusieurs sorts de maintenance avant de partir. Il n'y avait aucune poussière et les plantes avaient bien été arrosées et avaient grandi, même si elles semblaient peut-être un peu plus grises de par le manque de contact. Les photos de ses amis le saluaient alors qu'il passait d'une pièce à l'autre, ouvrant les fenêtres pour laisser l'air frais entrer et ouvrant les lampes pour donner l'impression qu'il y avait de la vie dans l'endroit.

Il se dit que ce sentiment de léthargie qu'il ressentait était naturel après tant de temps détaché de sa vie régulière. Il avait pris le temps dans ses débuts de vingtaine, après la guerre, pour se bâtir une heureuse petite routine, pour finalement devoir tout quitter et revenir seulement maintenant, au début de sa trentaine, en se demandant comment cela avait fonctionné auparavant.

Il avait été tellement concentré sur sa survie alors qu'il bougeait de cible en cible, qu'il n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment vivre maintenant. Il s'était promis maintes et maintes fois, lors de ses innombrables nuits en solitaire, que la première chose qu'il ferait en revenant à Londres serait d'aller voir Ron et Hermione, de rencontrer l'enfant qu'ils attendaient quand il les avait quittés, d'écouter tout ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence, aussi banal que cela pourrait être. Et pourtant... Il était simplement rentré chez lui. D'ailleurs, personne n'était au courant qu'il était encore vivant, à part Kingsley, à qui il avait fait son rapport.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de s'emmitoufler dans son lit, son véritable et confortable lit, et ne pas avoir à en bouger avant d'y être contraint. Il ne voulait pas avoir à parler ou s'expliquer, il aurait voulu pouvoir remonter dans le temps et réaliser combien accepter cette tâche fracasserait sa vie. Auprès de quoi avait-il à revenir, au juste ? Les gens étaient passés à autre chose, ils pourraient même être en colère contre lui d'être parti sans explications. Personne n'avait pu avoir d'informations à propos de sa mission avant qu'elle ne soit terminée, alors c'était hautement plausible qu'ils l'aient laissé pour mort, et cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac.

Il avait été obligé de faire le mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard alors que Voldemort croyait sa victoire complète et il avait alors entendu ses amis pleurer, avait été témoin de leur colère et de leur douleur. Il était tout à fait égoïste de leur avoir fait subir cela une fois de plus.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait dans la cuisine et, sans cérémonie, se débarrassa du sac qui était sur son épaule, le laissant tomber au sol, heureux d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé, mais la simple pensée de devoir cuisiner le fit tressaillir. Il se retourna donc, à la place, pour monter à l'étage et s'écrouler.

Mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit : le courrier.

Il avait oublié que, parmi ses nombreux sorts d'entretien de la maison, il avait installé des filtres automatiques pour le courrier. Et là, sur la grande table en chêne, se trouvaient plusieurs piles nettement placées de lettres variées. Les indésirables avaient été automatiquement incinérés, laissant une pile pour le travail et les autres pour ses amis, toutes rangées par personne ou famille, les plus vieilles reposant sur le dessus pour qu'Harry puisse les lire en ordre chronologique.

Ce fut presque immédiat : il sentit son cœur se réchauffer pour la première fois en Merlin sait combien de mois. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié les personnes qu'il avait laissées derrière lui, mais, d'un autre côté, cela avait été plus facile de les laisser pâlir dans son esprit, de les laisser s'estomper en brumeux souvenirs.

Se sentant soudainement plutôt réveillé, il se tira une chaise et agita sa baguette pour remplir la bouilloire alors qu'il tentait de décider lesquelles de ces dizaines et dizaines de messages il commencerait à lire. Heureusement, il avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter du lait au dépanneur du coin à son retour, donc, pendant qu'il retardait sa prise de décision, il le sortit du sac et plusieurs coups de baguette plus tard, la théière préparait le thé et un feu dans le foyer commençait à réchauffer la place.

Sa vie était juste là, l'attendant, impatiente de le voir revenir et de reprendre ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il y avait presque trois ans. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement alors qu'il ramassait la pile qu'il présumait être l'écriture de Ron et Hermione, pensant à tous les gens qu'il ne pouvait attendre de voir à nouveau, de leur dire qu'il était bel et bien vivant, que son travail avait été une réussite. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus attendre de leur assurer qu'il ne ferait jamais, au grand jamais plus quelque chose du genre en les abandonnant de nouveau, peu importe combien la cause serait noble.

Le service à thé se déposa morceau par morceau devant lui, s'entrechoquant nerveusement, comme s'il était heureux d'être utilisé à nouveau après tout ce temps de délaissement, et Harry utilisa une de ses mains pour ramasser quelques morceaux de sucre et le lait afin de les mélanger dans le liquide alors que l'autre attaquait la jarre à biscuits. Une fois qu'il fut assez bien installé, il commença le travail gigantesque, bien qu'heureux, de passer à travers toute sa correspondance.

Hermione et Ron avaient eu une petite fille qu'ils avaient nommée Rose et il se mit à pleurer devant la lettre qui contenait une photo à l'intérieur, lui disant qu'il avait une filleule qui l'attendait à son retour. Au cours des dix ou quinze minutes suivantes, il réussit à passer au travers des premières années de la petite Rose, se terminant avec une photo d'un bambin marchant et le saluant, il éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à croire que tout était vrai.

Et puis il y eut Teddy, qui avait commencé à aller à Poudlard et avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, « Comme maman ! » avait proclamé son écriture enfantine. Bill et Fleur avaient eu une deuxième fille nommée Dominique, Charlie avait été promu à la tête de sa propre réserve faunique et Molly, Dieu la bénisse, n'avait raté aucun anniversaire ou Noël, lui faisant plusieurs nouveaux pulls, un foulard, au moins une douzaine de chaussettes et un bonnet de laine à ajouter à sa garde-robe. Luna s'était mariée avec un type appelé Rolf, et Harry pleura de nouveau lorsqu'elle lui assura qu'une place lui avait été réservée à son mariage et qu'une chandelle avait été allumée lorsqu'il ne fut pas capable d'y assister.

Il avait tant de choses à rattraper et l'engourdissement, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé peser sur son cœur, commençait à fondre et disparaître, la joie et l'excitation le remplaçant et lui donnant de l'énergie une fois de plus, alors qu'il entamait sa troisième tasse de thé.

Il décida qu'il avait terminé de lire les lettres les plus importantes, il leur écrivit donc une simple lettre disant qu'il était rentré, qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il était exténué et qu'il se laissait la journée du lendemain libre pour les voir. Il la recopia plusieurs fois et écrivit rapidement les adresses sur chacune d'entre elles pour répondre à ceux qui lui avaient écrit jusque là. Il n'avait plus de chouette, mais il se sentait d'attaque pour transplaner au bureau de poste le plus proche, maintenant qu'il avait passé à travers la grande majorité de sa montagne de courrier.

Il se débarrassa de toutes les enveloppes qu'il avait mises de côté et refit des piles avec les lettres et les présents sur le comptoir derrière lui, pour pouvoir avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui lui restait. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la petite pile d'enveloppes noires, toutes de la même taille, avec une écriture argentée à l'extérieur qu'Harry ne reconnut qu'à moitié.

Intrigué, il ramassa la lettre sur le dessus de la pile et glissa sa baguette sous le rabat comme il l'avait fait pendant la dernière heure pour s'éviter plus de coupures sur les doigts. Il secoua l'unique feuille de parchemin pour l'ouvrir, ses yeux glissant vers le bas immédiatement pour identifier le destinateur.

Il en tomba des nues.

 _« Bien à toi, »_ disait la dernière ligne. _« Drago. »_

Harry se sentit soudainement étourdi. Il essaya de cligner des yeux pour réajuster sa vision dans la hâte de lire ce que la lettre disait, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 _« Cher Harry, »_ C'était écrit dans son élégant griffonnage.

_« Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines. Granger a eu la gentillesse de m'informer de la situation et je voulais seulement te faire savoir que, même si je comprends, la perte n'a pas été facile à supporter. Toutefois, c'est tellement fidèle à ton caractère que, après avoir finalement réussi à passer du temps ensemble d'une manière que, comme tu l'as dit, « fait réellement sens », malgré nos vies trop remplies, tu m'abandonnes au final pour une nouvelle aventure au loin. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, j'imagine._

_Je pense à toi tous les jours, je m'ennuie de nos débats du midi, de notre rituel du dimanche après-midi. Mes amis sont tous trop polis pour insulter mes dernières mises à jour à l'appartement, affirmant que j'ai des 'goûts de banlieues'. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent, hein ?_

_Je ne suis pas certain de combien de temps tu as l'intention d'être parti, j'ai l'impression que personne ne le sait. Alors je vais garder un œil sur ta situation, mon ami. J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans ce monde qui essaie au moins de me comprendre autant que toi, et il n'y a certainement personne d'autre dans ma vie avec le courage de me faire rire de la manière que tu le fais._

_J'imagine que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu m'es irremplaçable, mais je crois que, peut-être, tu l'avais déjà deviné tout seul. Tes amis ont été aimables et j'espère qu'ils continueront à l'être. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je ferais si tu disparaissais complètement de ma vie._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

Harry déglutit, la gorge serrée, se donnant finalement la permission de penser à Drago d'une manière qu'il s'était interdite ces dernières années. C'était l'un des aspects les plus incroyables de sa vie avant IDEA, il avait trouvé en Drago Malefoy un ami dont il ne pensait pourtant pas manquer. Leur vieille rivalité finalement mise à part, il avait enfin pu voir combien ils travaillaient bien ensemble, la première fois lorsque leurs chemins se croisèrent au travail, mais de plus en plus dans la simple solidarité de leur amitié.

Harry avait touché le fond lorsqu'il avait terminé son entraînement, dérivant alors qu'il n'avait pas de but assez puissant dans le seul fait de vivre. Avec seulement le 'au jour le jour' pour le pousser à continuer, et aucune grande bataille qui l'attendait, il était retombé sur lui-même, menaçant de disparaître sous le poids et les attentes de son passé.

C'était Drago, de toutes les personnes, qui avait remarqué la vague d'émotions qui menaçait de le noyer et, pour la deuxième fois dans leur vie, lui avait tendu la main dans l'espoir d'une amitié. Il l'avait prise, cette fois.

Il prit la lettre suivante, encouragé par le fait qu'il y en avait plus d'une, que Drago ne l'avait apparemment pas abandonné comme Harry avait presque abandonné le reste du monde. De tous ses amis, Harry était complètement conscient qu'il avait repoussé Drago le plus loin dans son esprit pendant son absence, ne voulant pas envisager que, peut-être, il ne le reverrait jamais.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Noël approche et il n'y a toujours aucun mot de toi. Je commence à réaliser qu'il n'y aura peut-être jamais plus un mot de toi et je dois dire que c'est un peu difficile à gérer en cette période de l'année. Cela dit, je ne peux non plus imaginer que je serai en accord avec cette idée si tu n'es toujours pas revenu lorsque l'été arrivera, même si le soleil sera là pour chasser les ténèbres. Mais en ce moment, quand tout le monde autour de moi festoie avec leurs proches, ça me fait réaliser une fois de plus ce que j'ai, peut-être, laissé glisser entre mes doigts à cause de ma prudence._

_Je t'ai acheté un cadeau, parce que je sais que tu bouderais si tu te présentais à ma porte et que je n'aurais pas anticipé ton miraculeux retour avec un présent. J'espère être capable de te le donner bientôt._

_Jusqu'à ce jour,_

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

Celle-là datait d'il y avait un peu moins de deux ans et Harry sentait la culpabilité et le regret serpenter dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard vers son sac où des dizaines et dizaines de cadeaux pour des anniversaires ou Noëls manqués reposaient avec soin, attendant d'être donnés à leurs destinataires. Sa pensée dériva vers la cravate en soie qu'il avait achetée pour Drago à Nagasaki, la première édition de son livre de poésie préféré à Budapest, la plume à la pointe en argent qu'il avait trouvée en Argentine, sans mentionner tous les rares ingrédients qu'il avait trouvés et ramassés en chemin, un certain Serpentard expert en potions à l'esprit, pour quand il reviendrait.

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'ai commencé à tenir un journal sur toutes les choses que je vois et me font penser à toi, autrement je serais tenté de t'écrire tous les jours, et je ne crois pas que mes nerfs supporteraient le manque flagrant de réponses. Le livre a un hippogriffe qui semble en colère sur le dessus et qui me fusille du regard à chaque fois que je l'ouvre. J'ai pensé que tu approuverais._

_Je travaille dans un nouveau centre de recherches près de Torquay. La température est plus fraîche ici et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit est plus léger. C'était difficile de marcher dans les mêmes vieux corridors tout en sachant que tu ne tournerais pas un coin au galop, dans un avenir proche, tout en renversant ton thé sur ma chemise. Je n'ai pas eu à aller chez le blanchisseur depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai commencé à mettre un Gallion dans un pot à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que ta maladresse m'aurait coûté quelque chose, j'ai ramassé une petite fortune jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai été tenté d'acheter quelque chose d'affreux pour cette maison affreuse qui t'appartient et de te l'envoyer pour te surprendre à ton retour, mais cette pauvre place ne mérite pas qu'on empire son cas encore plus. Je crois que je vais plutôt donner l'argent à Ste-Mango une fois que le bocal sera plein, je me suis dit que tu aimerais ça._

_J'essaie de me convaincre que tu es en sécurité. Finnigan m'a raconté plein de choses à propos d'un super-héros fictif moldu, un espion qui voyage dans le luxe à travers le monde pour le sauver des gens qui, pour une quelconque raison, espèrent le détruire. Il m'a assuré que ce héros passait un bon moment et qu'il revenait toujours intact. Même si c'est frivole, ça m'a donné un peu de réconfort les nuits où ce fut difficile de dormir._

_J'aimerais que tu puisses m'écrire un mot, juste un, pour pouvoir mettre mon esprit un peu au repos. En attendant, j'ai trouvé un certain confort dans mon nouveau travail, j'ai une bonne équipe qui aime me garder occupé. Ils aiment parler de toi. Je suis sûr que c'est seulement pour me faire plaisir, mais c'est agréable de raconter de vieilles histoires à de nouvelles oreilles. Ça me donne l'impression que tu n'es pas si loin après tout._

_Sois prudent,_

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

Après ça, Harry fit à peine une pause entre les lettres, une fois qu'il avait bien assimilé le contenu d'une, il la reposait avec soin avant de se jeter avec hâte sur la suivante.

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'ai ce truc maintenant où je fais deux tasses de thé – une seconde à chaque fois que j'en fais une pour moi, avec deux sucres. Je ne sais honnêtement pas quand cela a commencé, mais maintenant j'ai remarqué que je ne semble plus être capable d'arrêter et je finis toujours par avoir une tasse froide de thé trop sucré qui traîne quelque part dans mon appartement et que je ne me rappelle pas avoir faite._

_Je me suis promis que je garderais ces lettres positives, mais je n'en suis pas capable aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, reviens à la maison et bois ton satané thé. Je ne peux plus le supporter._

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

C'est celle-ci qui le fit pleurer. C'était comme si ses barrières avaient finalement perdu leur combat et lorsqu'elles s'abattirent, Harry fut enfin capable de comprendre qu'un peu de cet engourdissent de son âme, lors des deux dernières années, n'avait pas été seulement dû à un vide. Une partie était une douleur si horrible qu'elle menaçait de déchirer sa poitrine en morceaux.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire. Je t'ai allumé une bougie et je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai fait un souhait en ton nom. Un peu présomptueux, je sais, mais je crois que tu peux deviner ce que c'était. Mes collègues de travail m'ont amené au restaurant et on a tous levé nos verres en ton honneur. J'aime penser que tu les aimerais, ils essaient de me faire rire autant que tu le faisais et, parfois, ils y arrivent._

_Torquay est magnifique. Le centre est proche de la côte et, des fois, je marche le long de la plage sur ma pause du midi avec un plat de Fish & Chips. N'es-tu pas fier de moi, étendre mes connaissances à la nourriture moldue ? Si tu m'avais dit combien c'était bon la première fois, j'aurais sûrement essayé il y a longtemps, abruti !_

_Harry, je suis sûr que tu le sais, mais ça fait maintenant plus d'un an. Ça veut dire que j'ai maintenant deux cadeaux qui t'attendent, plus celui de Noël. Je te connais, tu as probablement acheté des cadeaux ici et là, te sentant coupable de tout ce que tu manques, mais... au cas où tu vois cette lettre bientôt, sache ceci : je ne veux rien. Rien du tout._

_Je veux seulement que tu reviennes à la maison._

_Je suis inquiet que tu m'aies brisé d'une manière que toi seul peux réparer. Et ce qui est triste, c'est que je n'en avais aucune idée avant que tu ne partes. Alors, s'il te plaît. Reviens sain, reviens sauf, et... reviens me compléter à nouveau._

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

Et voilà, c'était ça... C'était de ça qu'Harry se cachait. Autant il s'était ennuyé de ses si chers amis – il les considérait comme de la famille –, autant il ne s'était pas permis de s'ennuyer de Drago, se convaincant que ce dernier avait une heureuse et complète vie avant qu'Harry ne se faufile dedans à nouveau.

Mais maintenant, il avait l'évidence dans les mains, selon les propres mots de Drago, qu'être séparés leur avait causé tant de dommages qu'ils étaient effrayés que seul l'autre puisse les réparer.

_« Cher Harry,_

_C'était le mariage de Pansy aujourd'hui. Blaise m'avait demandé d'être son témoin, ce qui était une bonne chose, car ça m'a gardé occupé. Les gens m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles, autant qu'à Ron et Hermione, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Quelque part entre les discours et la surveillance du gâteau pour être sûr qu'aucun invité ne l'accroche, j'ai eu un moment où j'ai souhaité avec une profondeur effrayante que tu sois là à rire avec moi. Alors j'ai bu une bonne quantité de champagne et dansé le reste de la nuit avec Luna qui n'échoue jamais à me remonter le moral avec ses bizarreries et sa bonne humeur._

_Je suis content que nous soyons rendus au point où nos amis sont amis avec ceux de l'autre. Je suis content que notre passé n'ait pas empoisonné notre futur. Cela m'a fait plaisir de le voir directement._

_D'accord, je suis plutôt bourré, je suis sûr que mon écriture en est l'évidence même._

_Je vais envoyer cette chouette avant de commettre quelque chose avec l'encre que je ne peux effacer. Mais il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire Harry... Je te porte dans mon cœur et c'est un poids que j'endure avec plaisir. Parce que ça veut dire que je ne t'ai pas oublié, j'espère seulement que tu ne m'as pas oublié non plus, j'espère que quand tu vas revenir on va pouvoir continuer où nous en étions, encore mieux que là où nous en étions. J'espère... J'espère beaucoup de choses, Harry._

_Fais attention à toi, prends soin de toi, sois heureux,_

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

La suivante, heureusement, fit rire Harry aux éclats.

_« Molly Weasley m'a fait le pull le plus laid que j'ai vu et on attend de moi que je le porte TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ! Une chance que sa cuisine soit si exceptionnelle, autrement j'aurais organisé une mini-révolte. »_

Et c'était tout pour celle-ci. Mais Harry souriait comme un dingue, incroyablement heureux de savoir que Drago avait été invité chez les Weasley pour Noël en son absence, qu'il avait été traité comme de la famille et que, par le ton de sa lettre, il en avait apprécié chaque minute, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Oui, tout le monde était passé à autre chose pendant la période où il était parti, mais ils avaient bougé en parallèle, vers un temps où il pourrait revenir et reprendre sa place auprès de chacun d'entre eux.

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'ai entendu cette stupide chanson à la radio pour la première fois aujourd'hui ; celle que tu utilisais toujours pour me traîner et me faire danser dessus. C'était la première fois que je pouvais la laisser jouer au complet. Mais pas seulement ça, de pouvoir rire de toi et de l'apprécier._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, mais j'essaie de ne pas admettre que je crains le pire. Teddy aime parler de toi, il a pris l'histoire d'espion de Seamus plutôt à cœur et pense que tu vas seulement apparaître un jour avec un sac rempli de contes palpitants et d'impressionnants cadeaux pour lui. J'aime avoir ces discussions avec Teds, il rend cela si facile à croire._

_Mais écrire ceci, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour moi que ce l'est pour toi. Ça devient plus facile de croire que tu ne les verras jamais, que je n'aurai jamais la chance de te dire combien c'est difficile sans toi, de comment je me réveille la nuit et, pour une demi-seconde, j'oublie que tu es parti depuis si longtemps. Je me surprends parfois à 'te' parler quand je suis seul, te chicanant de me faire patienter et inquiéter autant et au milieu de tout ça, je me rends compte de ce que je fais et j'arrête._

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin que tu saches pourtant Harry. S'il te plaît, s'il y a une justice dans ce monde, s'il te plaît ne sois pas mort, reviens-moi s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie._

_Bien à toi, Drago. »_

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule lettre et Harry l'ouvrit doucement malgré ses mains tremblantes.

_« Joyeux anniversaire Harry._

_Je t'aime. J'espère que peu importe où tu es, tu le sais._

_Drago. »_

Le siège d'Harry grafigna le sol de la cuisine violemment dans sa hâte de se relever. Il cligna des yeux, essayant d'avaler sa salive et se retourna, agité. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait assis ici ?! Il devait y aller – maintenant !

Il fit attention que la dernière lettre repose soigneusement sur le dessus de la pile avant d'attraper les réponses qu'il avait écrites pour tous les autres. Il se précipita à l'étage pour voir s'il y avait peu importe quel morceau de vêtement propre et fut soulagé de voir que ses sorts de maintenance avaient bien tenu là aussi. Il retira urgemment ses robes de voyages qu'il avait passé tant de temps à porter et trouva, dans ses tiroirs, un tout nouvel ensemble qui était aussi frais que le jour où il les avait lavés. Il brossa ses dents et but un grand verre d'eau, il courut en bas devant la porte principale, descendant les marches deux par deux.

Il attrapa son manteau trois quarts favoris qui était toujours pendu sur le crochet où il l'avait laissé et remplit ses poches avec les lettres, ses clés, son porte-monnaie et sa baguette, claquant la porte derrière lui, se hâtant vers la rue.

Un tournant plus tard et il était au bureau de poste, un glamour sur lui avant même qu'il ait le temps d'y penser. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose après tout. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un avertisse ses amis qu'il était de retour avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

En quelques minutes, il était de nouveau dans la rue, transplanant encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci devant la porte principale de l'appartement de Drago sur le Chemin de Traverse, martelant dessus avec détermination alors que son cœur faisait un numéro de claquettes dans sa poitrine.

Drago l'aimait.

_Drago l'aimait._

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aimait Drago aussi, c'était une partie de l'affreuse vérité qu'il avait dû enfouir pendant si longtemps de peur que ça ne le déchire en deux. Drago l'aimait et maintenant il était de retour, et il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait aussi et Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, et si –

« Il n'est pas là ! »

Il arrêta de frapper et se retourna pour voir une vieille dame sortant sa tête de son appartement à l'opposé.

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda Harry, conscient qu'il n'avait plus son glamour sur lui, mais la dame ne semblait pas s'en soucier de toute façon.

« Il est encore au travail, il travaille toujours jusqu'à très tard ce garçon, » répondit-elle, secouant sa tête.

« Oh, » commença Harry à travers sa forte respiration – il n'avait pas réalisé combien il était à bout de souffle. « Oh, d'accord, merci – avez-vous une idée de quand il va être à la maison ? »

Elle secoua sa tête. « Désolée, chéri, » dit-elle. « Je ne crois pas qu'il ait grand-chose qui l'attende à la maison, j'en ai bien peur. »

Harry déglutit, refusant de laisser sa culpabilité le submerger. « Merci beaucoup, » répéta-t-il. La vieille dame hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière elle.

Que devait-il faire, devait-il patienter ? Il ne voulait pas attendre pourtant : il avait fait attendre Drago pendant trop longtemps déjà ! Elle avait dit qu'il était au travail, ce serait à Torquay, non ? Harry essaya de ramener ses souvenirs à la surface de pourquoi cela avait fait tilt dans son esprit plus tôt, quand Drago l'avait mentionné dans l'une de ses lettres. Maintenant qu'il se concentrait, il était presque certain qu'il avait déjà été à l'institut du Devon pendant son entraînement d'auror pour une visite. Il était plutôt positif de se souvenir à quoi cela ressemblait et cette simple théorie était assez bonne pour lui pour tenter de transplaner.

C'était risqué sans une destination précise en tête, mais Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps à vérifier, il devait s'y rendre immédiatement. Il aurait dû y être il y a trois heures, au moment où il était revenu au pays. Il avait été stupide et il avait la ferme intention de remédier à cela dès maintenant.

Il hocha une dernière fois la tête en remerciement en direction de la porte d'appartement de la dame et se retourna avant de disparaître.

Les premières choses qui le frappèrent, alors qu'il apparaissait dans la rue à la lumière jaunâtre, furent l'air salé, puis le lointain son des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le rivage. Avec un frisson d'espoir, il pivota sur lui-même pour regarder le vieux bâtiment rose pâle qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui et se permit un petit rire de soulagement.

C'était le bon endroit. Il enjamba les marches deux par deux jusqu'à la façade en verre où il pouvait voir que la lumière du hall était toujours allumée, lui donnant espoir que Drago était bien là, comme sa voisine l'avait suggéré. Mais après avoir tenté de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec, Harry réalisa que la porte était fermée à clé. Il fit un pas en arrière, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas simplement utiliser un _Alohomora_ ouvertement, quand il remarqua la sonnette. Il se dit qu'il pouvait très bien voir qui était là avant d'enfreindre la loi, il était auror après tout. Il pressa donc son doigt contre le bouton et attendit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait.

Après une vingtaine de secondes – qu'il pouvait jurer avoir duré vingt minutes –, une jeune femme d'environ son âge arriva en courant et lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui avec des boucles châtaines et des taches de rousseur. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle attrapait un trousseau de clés sur un crochet contre le mur et qu'elle s'approchait pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama-t-elle vivement. « Je peux vous aider ? »

Harry se lécha les lèvres, soudainement nerveux. « En fait, je me demandais si Drago était – »

Cependant, il n'alla pas plus loin. La femme – 'Rachel' selon le badge du ministère qui pendait à son cou – eut soudainement le souffle coupé et fit un pas en arrière, ses mains se plaquant contre sa bouche alors que des larmes surgissaient dans ses yeux. « Eum, » commença Harry, décontenancé. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille, Rachel, ne répondit pas, elle ne fit que le fixer pour un moment encore, avant de revenir apparemment à ses sens. Elle agrippa soudainement le poignet d'Harry d'une main tremblante, l'attirant à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec un couinement excité qui contredisait les larmes qui tombaient sur son visage.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte de nouveau, elle se mit seulement à courir dans le corridor, traînant Harry avec elle avant qu'il n'ait même eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes et descendirent dans plusieurs corridors. Harry lui aurait bien demandé une explication, mais il avait une bonne idée d'où ils allaient. Il laissa la nervosité s'épanouir en lui alors qu'ils courraient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement après avoir percuté deux grandes portes en bois. Ils se trouvaient dans un laboratoire de potions, ça, au moins, c'était plutôt clair, et il y avait environ une demi-douzaine de personnes regroupées autour de ce qui semblait être des expérimentations, sur une table de l'autre côté de la salle, riant avec des bières dans leurs mains. Ils étaient probablement tous dans leurs vingtaines et trentaines, mais Harry ne remarqua honnêtement aucun d'entre eux, pas quand il aperçut la tête de cheveux blond pâle qui dépassait légèrement du groupe.

« Drago ! » s'écria Rachel pour attirer son attention, sa voix se brisant sur la fin alors que le groupe se retournait pour les regarder, son poignet toujours prisonnier de la poigne de la dame, se tenant dans le cadre de la porte qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière derrière eux.

Tout l'air de la pièce sembla disparaître quand les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent les perles grises de Drago, grandes ouvertes, son visage figé sous le choc. La bouteille qu'il tenait glissa de ses doigts et se fracassa contre le sol, faisant sursauter et crier ses amis, mais Drago ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Un fragile espoir commença à s'épanouir sur ses traits alors que sa détermination était en train de s'effondrer, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. « Harry ? » murmura-t-il d'une incrédulité complète, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Harry se rendit légèrement compte des autres personnes dans la pièce qui s'exclamèrent légèrement sous la réalisation, mais toute son attention était accaparée par l'homme devant lui, cet homme qu'il n'avait pas osé espérer voir de nouveau, qu'il n'avait pas osé croire que celui-ci voudrait le revoir après avoir été abandonné comme Harry l'avait fait.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Il était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, son visage avait une finesse éblouissante bien à lui, embelli par la douceur de ses cheveux. Il les portait légèrement plus court qu'avant. La serpillière qu'étaient les cheveux d'Harry était désormais et pour la première fois la plus longue de leurs deux chevelures, et, pour une quelconque raison, cela le fit sourire.

Il voulait que Drago soit différent, il voulait qu'il ait grandi, parce qu'il devait savoir si les nouveaux sentiments dont il avait parlé à Harry dans ses lettres étaient réels et s'ils étaient présents dans cette pièce avec eux. Il ne pouvait être le même Drago qu'avant, parce que lui-même n'était plus le même Harry.

Ils étaient amis auparavant et maintenant... maintenant ? « J'ai reçu tes lettres, » réussit-il à dire d'une voix éraillée, sentant une larme de pur bonheur glisser sur sa joue.

Il n'était pas sûr de qui fit le premier mouvement, mais ils étaient soudainement deux formes floues, fonçant à travers la pièce, se jetant l'un contre l'autre avec la force d'un ouragan.

Harry riait et sanglotait en même temps alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Drago, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas.

Il avait perdu assez de temps, il se recula donc et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du blond, vaguement conscient de la joie sur le visage de ses amis alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui et pressait leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser qu'il avait l'impression avoir attendu une éternité pour enfin le recevoir. Il était parti si longtemps, il avait presque oublié qui il était. Mais là, dans les bras de Drago, il était à la maison et il était complet de nouveau, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Leur baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues se cherchant alors que les autres personnes dans la salle n'avaient aucune honte à les applaudir et à s'étreindre de bonheur.

Harry dut finalement se séparer à contrecœur pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux se glissant sur le visage plein de larmes de l'homme qu'il ne s'était pas permis de croire qu'il reverrait avant aujourd'hui. « Je t'aime aussi, » chuchota-t-il, leurs regards se perdant l'un dans l'autre, Drago se cramponnant à lui, pleurant à travers sa joie. « Et je te promets que je ne vais plus jamais, au grand jamais, te quitter de nouveau. »

**Fin.**


End file.
